Status Effects
Status Effects are effects that are inflicted on players/enemies and last a certain amount of turns. Damaging Status Effects cannot be buffed like normal attacks, and almost every Status Effect can be cured. It should also be noted that there is no constant damage for each Status Effect; it completely depends on the card that inflicts it. For instance, Ember deals 8-damage burns whereas Ignite deals 10-damage burns. Purge and Beauty Sleep can cure all Status Effects, but bear in mind that you will not be able to cure Sleep or Stun on your own, while other cards such as Antidote and Extinguish can only cure specific Status Effects. There is no cure as of yet to the Eternal Burn status inflicted by Eternal Flame, as well as Stun (by technicality). Burn Burn does damage (depending on the card) at the end of a users turn. It can be removed by Extinguish, Purge, or Beauty Sleep. Burn usually lasts 2-4 turns. Some of the cards that can inflict burn are Ember and Fireball. Burn deals 5, 8, or 10 damage a turn, depending on the card that triggers them. Poison Poison is identical to Burn, only it is removed by Antidote, Beauty Sleep, or Purge. Some of the cards that can inflict poison are Pollute and Core Infliction. It is generally considered better than Burn because it can be combined with Venomshank. Similar to Burn, it deals 8 or 10 damage a turn, depending on the card that triggers them. Confusion Confusion causes the afflicted to walk in the wrong direction if they plan to move and could cause their attacks to miss and/or hit their own allies unintentionally. Confusion usually lasts 2 to 3 turns depending on the card. Cards that can inflict confusion are Stupify, Zoink, and Smokescreen. Confusion can be removed by Beauty Sleep or Purge. As of yet, there is no card that can cure confusion specifically. There is still a small chance of hitting the tile you originally selected, but mostly this effect lands hits in a tile adjacent to the original target. One could try to outsmart the system by clicking a tile adjacent to an enemy and hoping their attack connects. It should be noted that buff-type cards (like Attack Buff, Defense Debuff, and Astral Blessing) are not affected by Confusion. Sleep Sleep causes affected users to be unable to move or play cards. Damaging a Sleeping target will wake them up, removing the effect entirely. Sleeping can also be removed by Really Loud Noise. Sleep usually lasts 1 turn, but still can be cancelled regardless. The only card that can inflict this effect on enemies (or allies) is Karaoke, while other cards that inflict Sleep are generally a card that inflicts it on the user as a cost (similar to Shadow Trade), like Beauty Sleep and Rest and Recovery. Freeze Freeze causes affected users to be unable to move, but they can still play cards. Currently, it can only be applied by using Cold Feet or Cold Shoulder, and can only be removed by Hot Cocoa. Stun Like Sleep, Stun causes affected users to be unable to move or play cards. However, damage does not remove the effect, there is no cure for it as the player cannot remove the effect themselves while Stunned and there is no other card that can be used to remove the effect specifically. This makes it better to use than Sleep, especially in PvP. Stun only lasts 1 turn from any card that utilizes it. The cards that can inflict Stun are Rock Smash, Cupid's Arrow and Tripwire. Curse Curse, causes the target to stop gaining bits for a number of turns. Only Cursed Rune and Corrupt can inflict this status, and both inflict this effect for 2 turns exactly. The Curse effect can be removed by using Dispel or Body Cleanse. Heal The Heal status effect is the only positive effect in game. Players with this status effect gain health at the end of every turn for as long as the effect lasts. The effect usually lasts for around 2-3 turns and healing 10 or 15 health per turn, depending on the card. This effect can be applied through Blessed Rune, Contact Heal, and Regenerative Pulse. Eternal Burn There are only two cards that can afflict the enemy with this status, Eternal Flame, which must be traded with Cultist Shane, and Burning Pledge, which is a rare drop from Waelyn Cindra. Currently, there is no card that can remove this status effect. The afflicted target will suffer 4 damage every turn. Burning Pledge deals 8 damage instead. Despite the description stating the flame lasts forever, it actually lasts 999 turns, dealing 3996 damage in total...which is still enough to kill anyone. Category:Browse Category:Guides and Tutorials